Love?
by mckoy12345678910
Summary: Persephone had never felt this way before. But that isn't even the worst part. She was in love with the King of the Underworld, God of the Dead, and God of Wealth. None other than our favorite villian; Hades. PersephonexHades, OCxAres
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Story. I have normally written stories or one-shots for characters (or in this case; gods) that cross my mind, so I don't stick to one movie, television show, book, etc. I love the myth of Persephone/Hades, so I thought I would write one. If some things seem a little disbelieving, myths can be built off of myths. Please favorite, follow, or/and review! **

Love. It is defined as a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. For her; it can be defined as one word. Hell. Literally. He was the definition of hell.

She didn't know where the sudden affection for _him _had started. She remembered the first time her heart quickened at the sight.

_She had traveled to Mount Olympus with her mother, Demeter. Demeter, goddess of harvest and Persephone, goddess of spring. Demeter had some issues to attend to due to the autumn harvest. She was only fifteen then. Persephone was allowed to attend the meeting, but was surprised to see Lord Hades, her uncle. He wore mortal clothes, only blue jeans, black v-neck, and black shoes. His black, scraggly hair went as far as his chin. His piercing blue eyes met hers, while his lips grew into a smirk when her cheeks started to grow beet red. At that moment, she felt her heart quicken, and let her eyes drown in his aquatic eyes. _

It had been one, long, gruesome, yet satisfying year afterwards. She would be turning sixteen in a few days, but couldn't help but worry about the garden party Demeter was throwing. Her mother had always thrown garden parties for her birthday, to celebrate the birth date of her daughter. All gods and goddesses were invited. Zeus, her father usually made an appearance, but normally just glanced her way and gave her a single nod. Aphrodite and Hephaestus would come, and bid her a happy birthday, but departed soon after. Persephone never understood the way Aphrodite looked at Ares, full of lust and compassion. Whilst Hephaestus looked at Aphrodite in purity, she would never return it. Quite frankly, it bothered Persephone to know that a goddess would deceive their husband in such a manner. Apollo would come by, and often asked Persephone's hand for a dance; and then shortly after, he would depart. Hermes, on the other hand, would stay until he was one of the last three people there, including Persephone and Demeter.

Her thoughts drifted her father; Zeus. She would think of him often, wondering why he had little to do with her life, and why he hadn't been trying to get to know her. Her mother rarely spoke of him, if ever. Whenever Persephone snuck him into one of their conversations during dinner, her mother would act like she hadn't heard anything. It made Persephone angry at times, but knew she would have to accept the fact that her mother wouldn't disclose any information about their relationship.

When she visited Mount Olympus, she would see Zeus attending his responsibilities, not giving her or her mother a glance. She had no idea why her mother didn't react to that, but she knew the outcomes would either be her getting locked up in her room, or no freedom. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother.

"Persephone, where are you?" Persephone stood from the valley's warmth and purity, and then walked over into her mother's view.

"Where were you, Persephone? I was looking high and low for you." Persephone smiled at her mother's worrisome ways.

"Don't worry, mother, I was in the valley." Demeter smiled slightly, but gave her a stern look.

"Don't wander off again." Persephone nodded, as Demeter started to lead them back to their cottage.

"Mother, may I please stay in the valley for a little longer? I will make sure I am back before nightfall." Demeter frowned. "Now Persephone, do you think it is wise for a goddess of your age to be alone?"

"Though, mother, I could bring an Auloniad, to see that I am unscathed. Oh, please mother, as you recognized, I am growing and mature, so surely I am allowed to go to the valley before sunset." Persephone didn't want to use her mother's words against her, but she wanted to go exploring more than anything. She knew she would bring her best friend; Satera, often called Era by Persephone. Satera was daughter of Pan and Arethusa. She had the being of a nymph, and nymph of nature, purity, and selflessness.

"Very well. If you are not back before sunset, I promise you that there will be consequences, Persephone." Persephone smiled, and skipped back to the valley. There, she found Era sitting in the green grass, filling her nostrils with the aroma of the beautifully and exquisite blossoms.

"Era?" Era turned around and gave her a smile that could enlighten the entire world. She stood, and walked through the pasture with Persephone.

"How did you talk your mother into letting you come to the valley three hours until sunset? You must have driven her mad with your begging. You have always had a habit of getting what you want." Persephone smiled warmly.

"No lying took place. I said I would stay in the valley for a bit longer. I said nothing about not going elsewhere." A mischievous grin spread across Era's face. "I take it that we have spent about three minutes in the valley, so I suppose we can go elsewhere." They made their way into the forested area, and talked.

"Can you come to my garden party this year? Ares is supposed to be there." Persephone grinned evilly, and Era gasped in terror.

"Persephone! You are not to repeat that out loud again, do you understand the consequences that will have!? My mother would banish me from her life, and I will probably want to die of embarrassment!" Era smiled devilishly, and added, "and don't think I haven't noticed your new… 'infatuation' towards the King of the Underworld. What am I forgetting? Ah, yes… God of the Dead and God of Riches. Should I carry on, because I am just getting to the good part." Era laughed at her discovery. Persephone shot Era a glare, but that made her laugh even more; if that was possible.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop…" It took Era a few seconds to calm herself. "Good. Come on, why don't we go into the lake?" Era grinned, and nodded.

They both dove into the water, both bear-feet. Era had a white silk dress on, and Persephone had a emerald gown-like dress all getting drenched in the cool lake water.

They played, and had 'water' fights. The sun became lower and lower. They got out, and climbed trees, not paying attention to a bright light coming down towards them. All of the sudden, a golden chariot with horses attached to it made itself to the ground. Persephone and Era climbed down, accidentally scratching some parts of their dresses.

Apollo gracefully climbed out of the chariot, radiating heat off of him.

"Apollo, my lord, what did you need?" Persephone and Era smiled warmly. "I was coming to tell you that it is almost sunset. I suggest you go to your mother before the sun falls. Who knows, maybe you'll have an extra minute or so." Persephone grinned, taking the hint.

They said their goodbyes, and the girls made their way back up to the valley, still a little wet.

"Bye Era."

"See you later."

They went their separate ways, while Persephone made her way to the cottage. When she entered, she was embraced in her mother's strong and protective arms.

"I thought you forgot about your deadline." Persephone smiled and pulled back. Demeter scrutinized her daughter, and then frowned disapprovingly. "I take it you wandered into the forest." Persephone's smile faltered, and nodded. Demeter threw her hands up, and started a well-known 'do not wander off' lecture.

"Do you know how many unknown creatures there are in those wretched woods? Not to you getting lost, or-"

The rest of their night was normal, but Persephone was to go to bed two hours earlier than she would have normally had.

The next few days were normal, but Demeter became more and more frantic about the garden party. Persephone already knew who was coming:

Hephaestus, Artemis, Athena, Era, Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Hades, Aphrodite, Hera, Apollo, Dionysus, and Hermes.

One day when Persephone made her way back to her cottage, she caught sight of Hades. Hades? She hadn't expected him to come up from the underworld until the garden party. She smiled, but the smile soon faltered. She saw Hades and Demeter; kissing.

**A/N: I know Hades and Demeter are brother and sister, and I also know Demeter doesn't like him in the myths, but like I said; MYTHS CAN BE MADE OFF OF MYTHS. Sorry for any grammatical/punctuation errors. I didn't have time to proof-read it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the people who have read/favorite/followed/reviewed! I big thank you to the story's first review from Guest; and another thank you to madame thome for the review/favorite!**

Persephone stood still; not wanting to cause any attention to her. She quickly made her way to the valley, where Era would most likely be. She saw Era, once again in the grass, with a cherry red dress on. Era turned around, and saw Persephone on the verge of tears.

"Persephone, what is that matter? Did something happen?" Persephone nodded. "Yes, but the outcome was expected. Don't worry, Era." Era nodded cautiously. She didn't want to pry any further, so she quickly changed the subject.

"I take it that your garden party is only two days away. Are you excited?" Persephone smiled. "Yes, I am. Though once I age, what will there be to look forward to? After the celebration, I will be waiting until I turn seventeen. I want to go on an adventure to places no one has ever been. Though, I am unable to, due to my mother." Persephone added glumly.

"Persephone, you can go on adventures; you are your own person. Yes, your mother will most likely disapprove, but if she truly loves you, she will let you do what you want with your life." Persephone smiled. Moving onto a subject that would surely infuriate Era, "What are you going to wear to the garden party? You should wear a blue or blue-emerald dress; your blonde hair will stand out; especially standing out to a certain God of War." Persephone giggled.

"Persephone, when are you ever going to learn?" Era tried to hide her laughter, but failed miserably. Once the calmed themselves, Era spoke. "If you must know, I am wearing a bright, green, floor length dress, so I do not have to wear shoes." Persephone smiled. Era and she had never been a huge fan of shoes; due to their constant need to feeling Earth's warmth.

"Since I have told you what I will be wearing, you must tell me what you are going wear." Persephone frowned. "I honestly do not know what I am going to wear. My mother," Persephone cringed, "has not raised the subject. I suspect she wants it to be a surprise." There was a strained voice, coming from Persephone's cottage, calling, "Persephone!"

Persephone stood, "I will see you later, Era. I assume my mother wants me." Era nodded in return, and Persephone turned away, and sprinted back to the cottage. She opened the wooden door, and saw her mother smiling.

"Persephone, since your garden party is tomorrow, I would like for you to try on your dress. It is laid upon your bed." Persephone casted her mother a small smile, and then sprinted upstairs.

When she entered her quaint bedroom, she saw a crimson red, shimmering dress. She undressed herself, and slipped the dress on. It was floor length, and for that, she was grateful. It was strapless, with the dress extended more than on her front-side. Her black hair went perfectly with the dress. Persephone looked at herself in her mirror, and was in complete awe. She saw her mother's reflection, and turned. Demeter was smiling brightly. "You have really outdone yourself, mother. This dress is glorious." Demeter's smile widened.

"A glorious dress deserves a glorious owner."

The next day, Demeter ordered Persephone outside and told her to be back by assumed that her mother wanted to get everything ready and set up. Persephone, not wanting to bother Era, travelled to the forest, alone. She wandered around, smiling and picking flowers. She climbed a gigantic Oak Tree, overlooking the entire forest. It was a very sunny day, causing Persephone to dive into the lake, from the oak tree. She stayed in the lake until her fingers started to prune. She looked at the sun, and concluded it was roughly 1:00.

She was very hungry, from not eating the night before, but distracted her hunger with some of her thoughts.

What if her father didn't show up at all? She realized he had other children, including Hercules, his 'pride and joy.' Even though Hercules was driven mad, and murdered his wife and children, he was given 12 labors. Persephone loved her brother from another mother, but knew that Zeus had a special spot for Hercules in his heart that Persephone had always wanted. Why would he abandon her and her mother? That, she never understood. She could never process that a father would abandon his family. Persephone knew that he would cheat on Hera with other woman. It would bother her, but she would let it go, and not think of it until she thought of it again.

Her thoughts wandered to Hades. Why would the God of Death; King of the Underworld; God of Wealth, would love her? There was a missing piece in the jigsaw puzzle she couldn't figure out. Why would her mother kiss Hades? They are brother and sister after all; but come to think of it, she was his niece. She quickly discarded that information.

Persephone plopped her hands in her lap, frustrated. All of the thoughts consumed her head. Persephone climbed the Oak tree, and found a large branch. She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up, she started to balance herself. She glanced up at the sun, and decided it was roughly 4:15. She hopped down, and regained her composure.

She sprinted half way to her cottage, and then caught sight of Era, talking to Hermes. Persephone, unable to suppress her curiosity, ran up to them.

Era saw Persephone first, and smiled wider. "Hello, Persephone! Hermes was just going to your cottage to help set up the garden party." Persephone smiled warmly.

"I was on my way to the cottage as well. Mother has banned me from the house until 4:30. I was coming from the for-," she saw Hermes frown disapprovingly, "from the pastures." Hermes nodded, not buying her explanation.

"Excuse me, God Hermes, Persephone. I have to get ready myself for the garden party. I shall see you later." She bowed to Hermes, and sprinted to her villa.

Persephone led Hermes to the cottage, where Demeter met her daughter's gaze.

"Persephone dear, go up to your room and get ready. Aphrodite is here to help you get ready. Isn't that lovely?" Persephone couldn't help her mind from wandering to Aphrodite and Hades. They had had an affair, though when Aphrodite was done with him, she let him go; while he was in love with her.

She sauntered upstairs, and saw Aphrodite in a faded pink, dark green dress on. It caressed her curves, though straightened itself out from the knee down. She was taller than she normally was, so Persephone assumed she was wearing heels. It was floor-length, and strapless. Aphrodite's blonde hair was curled, with several small flowers in it.

"Oh, hello Persephone!" Persephone bowed in return, and entered her room. Her dress was on her bed, and beside it, was matching high heels.

Aphrodite gestured to her cedar wooden desk chair, with a mirror attached to it. From that, Aphrodite commenced her duties, and made Persephone's hair in curls. Her hair reached her waste. She then put some make-up on her, still adorning Persephone's natural beauty.

When everything was finished, Persephone undressed, and put on her dress. She turned to leave, but Aphrodite stopped her.

"Are you not going to wear the heels I brought for you?" Persephone nodded, and put on the heels. She wobbled a bit, but regained her composure.

A few minutes later, Demeter entered the room, with a wooden box. She smiled at her daughter, and took out the contents in the box. It was a silver tiara with diamonds and rubies on it.

"This was passed done from my great great grandmother to my great grandmother, to my grandmother, to my mother, then to me, and then it is being passed down to you." Persephone smiled, and felt tears welling up in her eyes. Demeter put the tiara on Persephone's temple, and smiled wider.

"You are to come downstairs in ten minutes." Persephone nodded, and went to her jewelry chest. She only had a couple of bracelets and necklaces. She decided to put on a black necklace, and some black bracelets.

She glanced in the mirror, satisfied with the way she looked.

"Are you ready, Persephone?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes."

**A/N: I am dividing the party into three chapters. I hope the end wasn't much of a cliff-hanger. I have not proof-read the story, so I apologize in advance for any punctuation/grammatical errors.**


	3. Chapter 3

The minute she walked into the room, everyone awed at how beautiful she was.

Persephone blushed, and went to find Era. She saw her next to the snack table, laughing at something Hephaestus had said.

Era caught sight of Persephone, and smiled. She excused herself, and walked over to Persephone.

"Oh my Gods! You look absolutely stunning, 'Sephone!" Persephone smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Era," Persephone eyes had a glint of mischief. She soon saw Ares and grinned, "It looks like lord Ares came. Maybe you should go talk to him? You know how you love to talk war strategics. I did not forget about the time you helped Athena with your little Trojan Horse scheme." Era turned bright red.

"No, no! You know that I cannot take credit for that. Correct, I was the individual that birthed that idea, but I am a Nymph! Nymphs cannot help Gods with their work!" Persephone shook her head, and gestured over to Ares.

Ares nodded in her direction and stared towards them. Era mumbled inaudible sentences to Persephone, not approving of what was about to happen.

Era had no time to protest because Ares was next to them in a matter of seconds.

"Good evening, Persephone," he nodded her way, and looked over to Era, "Good evening...?" Persephone stifled a giggle, knowing why Era was not answering. Era stared into his eyes, being nudged by Persephone.

Era quickly snapped out of her trance, and stuttered, "E-E-Era, or-or Satera, well, y-yes. S-Satera, lord A-Ares." Ares smirked, and continued, "Good evening, Satera." Era blushed, and adverted her eyes.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, Persephone. I send my utmost regards." Persephone nodded in acceptance, and replied, "Thank you, lord Ares." After a few moments of silence, Persephone felt a light bulb go off on her head.

"My friend, Era, awakened the idea concerning the Trojan Horse." Ares' eyes widened a little, impressed. He turned to Era and said, "I must say, the Trojan Horse was quite sly, possibly my most favorite strategies used during war." Era's mouth fell agape, but she quickly regained her composure.

"T-T-Thank you, lord Ares. I-It was really nothing." Ares chuckled heartily.

"I would love to hear more about your ideas that you categorize as 'nothing'!" Era nervously bit her lip, but agreed. Persephone smiled and excused herself.

She wandered through the crowd, but then saw a dark shadow in the corner. Persephone's lips formed a smile, moving to the shadow.

Persephone soon stood in front of Hades, King of the Underworld. His brown locks cascaded over his icy blue eyes, and smirked.

"Happy birthday, dear niece." Persephone's smile faltered.

"Why thank you, lord Hades. It is wonderful that you had the time to come." Hades nodded, and cleared his throat.

"It is indeed a wonderful get-together. Your mother, Demeter, did such a fantastic job with this. I must applaud her for such work." Persephone's eyes glazed over with tears, but didn't let it show.

"I am pleased that you came; will you please excuse me, lord Hades?" He nodded, not paying much attention to her; he had his eyes locked on the birthday girl's mother across the room.

Persephone soon realized what Hades was awing over, and quickly walked away. She went over to the snack table, and took a lilac in her hands. She bit into it, savoring the taste.

She remembered that when she had Era over to her home, they would always go lilac picking; it was their favorite mid-afternoon snack. Era was only two years younger, and the wisest. They would share everything with each other; not telling a soul. Even in their teenage years, they would still confide in each other.

Persephone also remembered when she found out Era's infatuation with Ares.

_Era had just turned twelve, and Persephone fourteen. Only a few days ago, had Era and Persephone wandered into the forest, discovering a hidden pond. They splashed around in the water, and climbed in the trees. _

_Persephone noticed a few things that were different about Era; she had been questioning her about Mount Olympus, and who was there when she had visited. Era had been more interested in the Gods and Goddesses Persephone had seen at Mount Olympus than nature. _

_Persephone went through the possible scenarios, one being that one of the Gods had their way with Era; worrying Persephone. _

_She finally mustered up the courage, and asked, "Era, what is the matter? You have been acting rather strange since I saw you last." Era bit her lip nervously, not looking Persephone in the eye. _

_"Nothing, 'Sephone, do not worry." Persephone huffed, a little annoyed at how Era would not answer her question. _

_"Please, Era, answer. I have been thinking about all of the issues that could be going on in your life; one being that a God has taken advantage of you. Please, Era-." Era gasped, and quickly denied the accusation. _

_"Gods, no! Absolutely not, Persephone! I... No, a God has not taken advantage of me!" After a few seconds, Era had calmed down, returned to her normal state. _

_"I... I have fallen in love with a God." Persephone's eyes widened, and instantly covered her shock. _

_"Era, I..." Persephone knew what Era's mother would do if she knew about Era's new infatuation. She would skin Era alive for thinking that way. _

_"Who?" Era cringed. _

_"Lord Ares."_

Persephone smiled at the memory. After their discussion, they had played in the pond more. Persephone would have had it would be Hermes or Hephaestus that Era would have fallen for; she would have never guessed Ares. She knew of Era's interest in war and strategics.

Persephone looked over her shoulder, and saw Ares chuckling, and Era blushing. Persephone smiled, and knew that Era must be ecstatic. She knew of Ares' woman, and how he used them. She knew that Era knew of them and made no effort to stop it. _Like she could. _Persephone knew that Era was only thirteen, but she knew that she was wise beyond her years.

* * *

"So you did not like the elephants?" Era smiled and shook her head; they were discussing the Punic Wars.

"N-N-No, I did not say that. I said that it was a tad bit over done." Ares chuckled, and took another sip of the wine.

"Please enlighten me." Era blushed, but nodded.

"If it was up to me, I would have created some sort of machine that would create triggered reaction. For example, if they pass a certain area, arrows would come flying out of no where." Ares nodded.

"I must say, that is a brilliant idea." Era blushed.

After a few minutes, Era became aware of Ares being more and more distant. She looked behind her, and saw Aphrodite. Era's shoulder's slumped a little, knowing of their affair. Aphrodite was married to Hephaestus, but she still had an ongoing affair with Ares.

Era did not want to show her discomfort, so she said, "Excuse me, lord Ares." He simply nodded, not bothering to look at Era. _Am I really that ugly?_

Era walked away, looking for Persephone. She turned, and started to leave the room, but was held back by someone grabbing her arm.

Era turned, and came face to face with a smirking Aphrodite. Aphrodite pulled Era over to a corner, and smiled wickedly.

"Listen here, Satera; stay away from lord Ares. If you chose to go against my orders, there will be consequences; one being telling your mother about your new infatuation with the God of War. Understand, Nymph?" Era nodded, terrified of what Aphrodite would do.

* * *

**A/N: I have not updated in forever! I have decided to write a 'spin-off' story for Era! I think that she deserves more spotlight than I am giving her. I do have thirteen stories that I need to update, so I might not upload the spin-off story for a couple of days. Era will continue to be in this story, but will also have her own story, so please keep an eye out for it!**


End file.
